


Switch

by HeddaGab



Series: GQWeek18 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bodyswap, F/M, GQWeek18, Jealousy, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Storybrooke, Swearing, mention of Outlaw Queen and Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: Emma tries to get her magic powers in check in order to defeat the Snow Queen but Rumple and Regina get accidentaly in the middle of a Savior spell gone wrongWritten for #GQWeek18Prompt used: Body Swap (Day 3)





	1. Magic gone wrong

Emma was determined to succeed this time around. It was no secret her magic had been very wonky lately and with the Snow Queen getting into her mind, screwing with it, she had lost touch of her usual control. _“Magic is emotion, don’t think”_ she kept repeating in her mind Gold’s words from her very first magic lesson. She tried again, but it was as if her light magic had been electrocuted and the circuit was malfunctioning. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She closed her eyes, tightened the lacy cloth she had ripped from the Snow Queen’s dress in her hand and tried to bring forth in her mind that time Regina almost killed her in Neverland -- _well that’s definitely not how she says that story but the bridge collapsed under my feet without warning or help, I’d say I’m in the right here—_ tried to remember how she felt then, the level of emotion, maybe that was the key….

“Hey Swan how’s that spell going?” Regina entered her vault in which she had left Emma a couple of hours ago to read up on her spell books -if that ever occurred to her- and concentrate, followed by an impatient Rumple, fidgeting slightly with his fingers. “Fine, I’m almost there” she said trying to not break her concentration. Rumple huffed “You should have let me taken care of it dearie” his eyes on Emma but his comment clearly meant for Regina. “I’m doing it!” the blonde woman yelled slightly pissed as she turned to look at their direction. Bright white light exploded from her hands and hit them in full force, knocking them down at the entrance. After getting over her bewilderment, Emma ran to them to check if they were alright. They both seemed unconscious from the blast. She kneeled over Regina first trying to see if there was any physical damage, she sort of assumed the Dark One would be okay.

“Mmmm…” Regina’s voice let out before fluttering her eyes open. “Miss Swan, I told you you should have let me do it in the first place…” she said groggily while she was standing upright with Emma’s help. After she blinked a couple of times and took her time to get her head clear she chuckled “I haven’t heard one objection from Regina all this time, how is that possible?” Emma placed her palm on her forehead. “Maybe you should lie down, I think you’ve had a concussion Regina” She felt her hand being smacked away and as Regina was lowering it down she observed her own curiously. “Miss Swan, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your spell worked. The bad news is that it’s a slightly different spell from the one you were working on I assume and it backfired.” Emma remained speechless trying to comprehend what was being told to her. “-I- am Rumplestiltskin dearie. In Regina’s body. And I can only assume Regina’s essence is trapped in mine”

They both shot their eyes to Rumple’s lying body. Emma approached it wide eyed and still in shock. “He’s breathing. I mean… she’s breathing. Fucking hell, this is too weird! Are you sure?” Rumple crooked his head, his look suggesting what he uttered right after: that she shouldn’t doubt him about magical endeavors ever. Emma touched Rumple’s shoulder and rocked it. “Regina?” When a slight movement on his face was detected, she repeated the motion. Rumple’s eyes flung open, looking at the Savior’s face. A groggy voice was out “Emma? Is everything all right?” Regina realized her voice was sounding different so she tried to get up and see if she’s dizzy or her hearing was impared in some way. As she turned her head to the left, her own twin was staring at her, smiling a wicked smile. “Emma what the hell did you do?!” she shrieked as she was trying to get further away from her doppelganger by instinct but then she noticed her own body moving. It wasn’t hers, it was a male one… The suit, the ring….”Rumple?!” “Yes your Majesty?” she heard her own voice coming back at her laced with amusement.

“SWAN!!” Rumple’s voice boomed and spat on the walls. “Hey Regina, I didn’t mean to, you know that!” Emma tried to appease her. “It will be undone, I promise. For now you’ll just have to be patient…?” she looked at her like a wet cat, hoping she’d just get over the initial shock quicker. When she received shooting darts coming from her eyes –technically the Dark One’s eyes and that made it scarier- she decided to enlist Rumple to her “positive thinking” team. “Gold, you said I shouldn’t doubt you regarding anything magical so please, please help me undo it” Regina’s laugh echoed in the vault and Rumple continued “So now you want my help?” His eyes met her pleading ones. “All right Savior, I’ll tell you what I know. That separation spell you did was supposed to drive the Snow Queen’s essence out of her body and trap it to the astral plane for some time, where we would be able to have access to it but she couldn’t hurt us. You on the other hand targeted TWO subjects without any control over your magic so that’s why we merely switched bodies and essences.” Emma nodded showing her comprehending the situation but sensed he wasn’t done. “Do I need to go with the good news and bad news again?” Emma rolled her eyes and jittered impatiently “Oh come on, Gold, please get to the point”

“Good news: It’s not permanent. It will last double as long as the original spell. That means 4 hours more or less. Bad news: We have to wait until that very moment so you can blast us with _your_ magic since you are the caster or else it WILL get permanent” His explanation elicited a “are you fucking kidding me?” from Regina and a slightly nervous open mouth by Emma. She decided to speak first “Fine. I’ll be down here practicing so I’ll be ready for you and the correct spell” and she then proceeded to call her dad and let him know her magical attempts would take longer than expected so he would have to hold the sheriff’s fort. Regina by now had stood up and went besides Rumple. “This is a fucking nightmare” she whispered “If I needed any money, I’d bet you’re behind it”. Met by her own sly smile she heard “I assure you dearie, I had nothing to do with it. I want this matter with the Snow Queen resolved as quickly as possible and frankly, your shoes are not sensible enough for me to spend all that time in them. There is nothing appealing about the situation we’re in” Regina rolled his eyes while hearing the contempt into her own voice. _Asshole_ She turned around to inform Emma the moment she was off her phone call that they would be going to their usual routines until it was time for the spell to be broken. If she wanted to find one of them then she would just have to…. “Just reach for the other one”


	2. Rumple

Rumple opened Regina’s mansion door as quietly as possible and headed straight towards the stairs. He planned on staying in her bedroom for most of the hours left, maybe taking a nap if the Moron One in his head would let him in peace. See no one; get in and out, no harm done. As he was up a few steps he heard Henry “Mom! How are you home so early?” _Shit._ He stopped, smiled and turned around trying to imitate Regina’s behavior when she was around him. As he was descending the stairs he realized it wasn’t that hard actually. Not only because he had studied Regina from afar but also because the boy reminded him of his Bae. Loving him was the easiest and more natural thing in the world for Rumple and he could tell it was exactly the same for Regina with Henry. “I didn’t have a lot of work so I came here for a quick rest. How was school?” he said as he opened Regina’s arms and let the boy hug him tenderly in return. He kissed the top of his head in a sweet manner and continued “Have you eaten?” Henry assured his mom that everything was normal, meaning school was fine as usual, he had been properly nourished and now he was going to the Charming’s loft because Snow offered to help him with his literary assignment. “Oh, well, be safe lad..die…la di da la la” Rumple laughed off his slip and ruffled Henry’s hair. “Mom you’re being weird” the boy said as he was trying to put his hairdo back into a presentable form. “Oh come on now Henry, you don’t wanna be late. And I expect you back at a reasonable hour, let’s not forget that.” Him taking a bit of stern tone seemed to have a calming effect on the boy, apparently Regina the loving disciplinarian was the natural mothering style he had been used to. Henry grabbed his backpack from the living room table and went to kiss his mom goodbye. “I love you mom” “I love you too my boy” Rumple let out with all the sweetness of the universe covering his voice. After Henry closed the door behind him, Rumple realized that he actually felt a great deal of affection of the boy himself. He was smart, kind, a loner… It reminded him a bit of himself sometimes. Well except the kind part. Although he remembered being that one too ages ago, it….it felt like a dream.

With these thoughts he finally found Regina’s bedroom and sat almost exhausted to the bed. _These heels are killing me, I don’t know how she does it_ he thought with admiration as he let the black pumps slip one after the other from his feet. He noticed the pedicured, deep red painted nails and smiled. _Always had taste that woman._ He laid on the bed, fully clothed, staring at the ceiling, hands laced together on his stomach _. I could go to her office or even her vault to mess with her but the Savior will be there… Bummer. What does that woman do all day anyway?_  He sighed as his brain thought of the quickest come back ever _Socialize, being a great mom, running the whole town... Things I never did as successfully, things that got robbed from me and things I do on the shadows that is…_ A tear fell on his cheek and Rumple wiped it off, noticing a bit of make up getting washed away on his hand. _She has strong yet delicate hands…Off course she does…_

He got up and went in front of her bedroom mirror to check the condition his face was in. A bit of mascara had run down his cheek but everything else was intact. Even her eyes were not red; they still conveyed that warmth you get from your favorite cup of coffee though. Those languid pools of dark brown mystery that always made him want to leap into them if he stared at them long enough and get lost forever into their depths … He got a wipe tissue from the pack she had on the dresser under the mirror and damped the messy area carefully. _Working with the tips of my fingers for so many years sure has its advantages._ He chuckled at the thought. When he was done his gaze fell slowly on the reflection of the woman’s body. He noticed her white silk shirt, hugging her luscious breasts, the hint of her bra’s lace that stamped on the material if you looked close enough…The shirt ended up being tucked in a grey high-waisted tight skirt that hugged her curves beautifully and its hem stopped right when her knees started… He bended a calf to observe the muscle lines of her legs in their totality… He noticed her cheeks getting pink and her chest heaving and falling on a slow but detectable rhythm. Putting his feet on the ground he turned on the side and reached for the skirt’s zipper. He lowered it and then helped the skirt fall slowly from her frame until it pooled over her feet and left him staring at the curve of a gorgeous ass cheek, a toned thigh and luxurious black laced silk panties that ended up covering a hint of a curve in the front. _Her delicious pussy_

If he wasn’t too busy observing the enticing curves of Regina’s body he’d notice her eyes had been covered with lust. For his benefit, he recognized it while raking his skillful fingertips over the black silk, feeling its dampness. _Fuck me_ He closed his eyes and brought the fingers close to his nostrils, inhaling slowly at first and then deeply, her scent hitting the synapses of his brain like cocaine. He rolled his eyes as far he could as the moan he was suppressing was trying to escape the red painted lips of her _lovely, poisonous, destructive but oh so sweet_ mouth. After the haze somewhat subsided, he opened his eyes to take another look. The silk shirt now seemed stressed, begging him to let it join the skirt on the floor. And he obeyed. Now an aroused goddess was standing right before him in black lingerie, taunting him with her taut nipples, her wet core, her puffed lips and the look of desire reflected right back at him. Rumple was fully aware that this was the effect of his own arousal and it was about to become one the best experiences of his life. After he removed the underwear slowly, leaving the bra on top of the other garments and taking the panties on his hand, he walked over to the bed, laying down on his back, stacking some pillows behind him so her reflection would be in full view on the mirror. He opened her legs slowly and revealed what he had dreamt of night after night all these years back at the Enchanted Forest. Her forbidden fruit. _Forbidden for the goal oriented Rumplestiltskin whose lust would have to subside, his feelings would have to demise._ That was the Dark One’s mantra in his head every time he “forgot”. But now that cycle was over, he had to live with the consequences obviously and not enjoying what he liked in regards to Regina was no longer a part of it.

First he rolled his fingers around the hardened nipples and then he pinched them, watching lustfully the reactions her body was having right between her legs on the mirror. She was already glistening, the itch he felt was getting stronger and stronger so he decided not to waste much time. He slid that strong yet delicate hand of hers to the apex of her thighs and he touched the bundle of nerves at the top. A sensation he’d never quite felt before surged through the body and hit him like a jolt of electricity. At that he continued rubbing in circular motions, upping the speed according to the sensations he felt. The pussy he so longed to be inside was leaving its juices on the tips of his fingers and soon on the little sheet spot underneath it. He almost never broke eye contact with the reflection, watching closely the reactions his ministrations were eliciting from her. He moaned repeatedly and after a while he started panting, feeling the thirst for more. He slid her middle finger lower; her wet pussy welcomed it with ease. He cupped her clit with the palm and pressed down as he finger fucked her. He couldn’t even wrap his head around what was ultimately causing him to build his orgasm so easily, masturbating after a long time or watching his sin of a pupil coming? Or was it the idea that it was basically him making her come?

The answers didn’t even need to manifest as the results were evident and that was all that mattered. As his climax was building, he bit her lower lip and a muffled whine was heard, panting in full force and her hand restless, fingers filling his thirst, touching her walls, hitting her rough spot each time he thrusted. No longer paying attention to the reflection since the pre orgasmic haze had gripped him, he latched onto the sheet with his free hand and blindly searched for the previously tossed silky underwear. When he found it he brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply as if it was his life support, her intoxicating sent filling every nook and cranny of his existence. He made her fingers curl inside her warm inviting cunt, thinking that one day he would not only put his own fingers inside but also taste it and fuck it to heaven and back _We’d fuck into oblivience my sweet sweet Regina_ The tension that was currently rocking the frame of her body and the emotional flood that was overwhelming him inside found a brief release through his loud guttural moans and the feeling of her eyes slightly welling up.

As he brought her hand up for air only to slap the throbbing clit that was ready to burst pleasure all over her body and his mind, the moans turned to screams  of delight and a warm feeling flooded all over her body, his mind feeling electrocuted and hardly hearing the explicit swearing he was uttering with her sultry voice. He spasmed against the headboard which his panty holding hand was gripping for dear life, knuckles turning white until the orgasm shock waves subsided. As his panting was made aware by his senses and his breathing somewhat returned to normal, he let go of it _I wonder how I didn’t break it, bloody hell_ and realized that her pussy had made a mess all over her sheets. He mentally chuckled deciding on not doing a damn thing about it, leaving the evidences of his glorious masturbation on her sheets, like a dog marking his territory. _If only she knew she caused this_

He lay there blissfully, tracing the tips of his fingers on her hot and thinly sweat coated skin, licking her lips at the sensation. An annoying sound broke his endeavor, something like a ringtone. He realized it was coming from her purse and assumed it must be her cell phone; perhaps the Savior had mastered her skills earlier than she thought. _Unlikely but let’s see_ He got up and retrieved the annoying contraption only to see the name “Robin” written on it. _What the hell does HE want now?_ He stretched her facial features into a mask akin to disgust and threw the phone down, deciding to ignore it. It stopped after a while but the sound that followed conveyed either a voice mail was left or a text message. His curiosity gripped him so he looked and saw a text message. Opening it he read “Regina I know these are difficult times for both of us. I want you to know I miss you. I prefer to talk to you even as… friends than not at all. Please don’t let our connection be ignored. Please talk to me”

Rumple rolled Regina’s beautiful eyes at that and instinctively got so angry that he had to let go of the phone so he wouldn’t break it. _Their CONNECTION? What does a common thief know about true connection? I can’t believe she’s indulging him!_ He walked up and down the room a few times trying to blow off steam until it hit him. _She’s been avoiding him. Good girl._ With a devilish smirk plastered on her lips, he picked up the phone and replied “My stance hasn’t changed. Please don’t make this more difficult” He knew Regina would be pissed when she would eventually check the interaction but he didn’t care _. One more reason for her to be mad at him. Big whoop._

After her stomach sort but growled at him, he realized sleeping off the mind-blowing orgasm wasn’t an option anymore. He got a quick shower -resisting hard on getting off a second time around using the shower head- got dressed, put on the perfume he secretly adored smelling whenever she came near him and headed for the kitchen. _I must say these heels are growing on me_ he thought as he was descending the stairs in a graceful way one might even say.


	3. Regina

Regina was sitting in Gold’s parked caddy for about fifteen minutes deliberating if she should step in his shop across the street in the condition she was in. On one hand, they both should be seen going on with their routines or at least not raising suspicions. On the other hand she had no intention on staying in that shop forever, she knew she wouldn’t be able to pull off the pawnbroker’s job to perfection and chances were Belle would be there, she would be suspicious if anything was out of the ordinary and then she would never find a smooth way out. She didn’t have any intention on ripping out hearts today –or any day soon for that matter, at least that was what her mind was playing every day on a loop—or casting memory potions, so being as undercover as possible was her only option. She tapped his long fingers on the steering wheel nervously one last time and she got out. A deep sigh left her as she was staring at the shop’s sign. She opened the door, that familiar little bell she had heard so many times before making her presence known.

To nobody. She expected to see Belle right in front of her but she didn’t. “Belle? Are you in the back?” she said as she walked towards the counter. No answer. _She’s not in_ An exhale of relief left the thin lips of the smart dressed man. She leaned on the counter as she took her time to look around the shop. Almost all the artifacts resembled antiques which weren’t en par with her decorative style but the well skilled witch inside her could recognize the magical significance of several of these and it was tremendous. Off course she knew Rumple was no fool and he would have magically protected all of these so stealing anything wasn’t an option even though she was tempted to fuck around with him. At the glass display on her right, she noticed some glass figurines, probably sold for sentimental purposes to their owners or as little decorations to others. As she walked closer and observed them, she spotted a nice red glass apple with a golden leaf on top. _Well he won’t miss that. And if does….he knows where to find me_ she cackled mischievously as she went over to his overcoat she had hanged upon entering and lowered it to the safety of one of his large pockets.

The door bell startled her. She turned to look who was at the door, somewhat relieved seeing Belle and not a customer. “Rumple you’re back!” she smiled “Just in time, I’ve got hamburgers from Granny’s and you won’t have to eat yours cold this time around” she said all smiles as she was walking toward the counter to place the food down. When that was done, her little heels clicked on the wooden floor as she ran happily to greet him. Regina smiled, trying to play it cool. When Belle hugged him, she tried to do the normal thing couples do in her mind: she took a deep breath and kissed her. Not passionately, not excessively, just a normal, tongue less kiss she hoped would pass as a normal greeting between the couple and get her off the hook. When their lips broke their embrace, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and looking him straight in the eyes she grinned. “Someone is in a sexy mood today” Regina was taken aback by that comment but tried to focus on giving a good answer. “Well, you’ll find out tonight how much” She smirked that smirk she had observed him do so many times – which drove her crazy without fail— and turned her attention to the counter.

“I say we don’t let our delicious food get cold, hmmm?” he uttered and walked towards it. Regina’s heart was beating fast, she really dodged that bullet. “I’ll have to go out for a few hours” she continued as she sat down and opened the bag that had his name on it “but I’m so glad I came back even for a while” Regina was doing everything right, she should be happy as a clam and not bother her until this ordeal was over. After that the little librarian would be HIS issue. _His problem_ As they both sat there eating their favorite meal –she assumed— Regina’s mind drifted. She was observing the girl sitting across her, nodding and smiling mechanically as the librarian sometimes went on how she catalogued the items today and how she read something interesting in a book between her bites. _What on earth does he see in her? Even now she yaps about things she’ll never get to use, they’re basically worthless to her. She dresses…erratically at best, like a sworn nun at worst, she doesn’t wear any perfume, her hair could be better taken care of, and she has no personality… Unless her personality consists of being an irritating, tasteless, morally stuck up, insufferable girl._ Regina bit her burger hard as she berated herself on her thoughts. Belle was reminding her too much of Snow for her own good. When Snow used to look at her with that fake innocence in her eyes all she wanted to do was ring her neck, take her heart out, agonizingly squeeze it, bite it off and spit it out. _Taste her blood_. Her instincts were no different now but she could choose to be better. She was choosing to be better every day and that was what she would keep doing.

When they finished off their admittedly delicious meal –Regina hadn’t had a hamburger in such a long time and she had genuinely missed it—Belle wiped her hands at a clothed napkin while she giggled as she saw Rumple licking off his fingers one by one before even reaching for his own. Regina was savoring the treat she unexpectedly got but it wouldn’t be the only one she would soon find out. As she was sucking clean the imp’s long and lean fingers, something stirred deep inside her. _Fucking hell not now!_ She lowered her gaze and confirmed her suspicions. He had a boner. _Goddammit Rumple!_ She cursed him for existing, as usual. Igniting her desires when she didn’t want to, as usual. _I can’t stay here._ She looked at the large clock on the wall and said “Belle darling, could you check if I have left my pocket watch in the back? I have been looking for it everywhere” When the girl obliged, she got up and tried to reach his coat before the condition he was in was detected and caused her serious and maybe even unavoidable problems. She wore it and let out after a minute “Never mind sweetheart, I really have to be going now! I’ll try and remember to look at my cell if I need the time” Regina knew Rumple was being as stubborn as it got towards certain things and apparently technological advances was one of them. If the new features of something were not useful to him in any way, he wasn’t interested. On the other hand, if he deemed something was useful to him, you’d bet your life he’d be the first one to acquire it.

Belle approached him and laid a tender kiss on his lips, hugging him goodbye. Thankfully the coat was saving Regina’s ass as she didn’t suspect anything, waved goodbye smiling and simply said she’d be waiting for him to close up the shop together. As the shop’s door closed behind the Dark One and he walked towards his car slowly, Regina wondered if that was some kind of “code” for sex. _Closing up the shop together_ She got in the car and slammed the door shut. Not only was she irritated all the way until she reached her destination, the boner wouldn’t go away as well and the bodily tension began to feel uncomfortable for her. She finally parked the car at her favorite spot in Storybrooke, the end of a little hill that had a view of the ocean, the water she so loved and calmed her down. She felt a tug from what she assumed was his balls. “I just simply licked his fingers” she whined and she felt his cock growing underneath his pants. She huffed, annoyed and turned on at the same time, a feeling that wasn’t foreign at all, especially when it came to him. She cupped the bulge with his large hand and groaned instantly. _His cock…it’s…so hard_ His mouth watered as she felt it twitching at the tips of his fingers. She couldn’t help but roll his amber eyes with pleasure as she continued stroking his member over his pants. _Fuck it_ She stretched his arm a bit to press on the radio, finding a station that played music fit for the occasion. Then she proceeded unbuckling his belt, lowering his pants and tight black boxers and revealing his erect member to her hungry sight for the first time in eons.

Regina had always fantasized about how it would look like, she had glanced fleetingly as its outline was being pressed on his tight leather pants, and she had felt it grazing lightly her skin or thin layered clothing whenever he stood behind her at their lessons, guiding her, igniting her lustful fire just the right amount but never ever fueling it as she secretly had hoped for time and time again. Even her wildest imagination though couldn’t make it look so…. _perfect. It’s perfect_ She touched the shaft in a feather light way, tracing with his skilled fingertips its curves, its veins, its texture. After she accustomed herself, she wrapped his whole hand around it and moved his thumb over to the top, hissing when he hit the sensitive tip. She made a few slow rounds on it, spreading the pre cum on the head and feeling the blood flowing on the shaft with each movement she made. She let his head drop back and closed his eyes, groaning at the increasing pleasure she was getting as she started moving his palm up and down and alternating the rhythm and the way she held it by instinct, by listening to his body’s reactions.

When his other hand found his tightened balls and cupped them, his hips jerked and Regina understood that this wasn’t like her usual masturbation sessions, she could send her orgasm right to the edge that instant if she wanted. And that she did. Stroking the red leather seat of the caddy she so loved and smelling his arousal in the air made her mind drift to one of her favorite fantasies. Him sitting on the passenger’s seat and her being on top of him, riding him hard over and over until they are both spent and sated. The thought of this delicious cock she was jerking off vigorously being inside her made her gasp with pleasure as she was bucking his hips and clenching his tight ass. _Fuck my thirsty cunt Rumple, that’s it. Make me come all over your cock. Then come inside me. Fill me with you cum. Fuck me. Come on. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like I deserve “_ Motherf….Rumple!!” she cried out as hot rivulets of cum ejaculated with force on the steering board and down his cock holding hand. When she opened his eyes, trying to catch her breath and slow down his frantic heart beat, she saw his cock still pulsating, leaving a bit of the milky substance to drip down each time. His hand was covered with it and the dashboard bore the evidence of her mischief.

 _That’s a lot of cum_ she thought in her haze and after she regained some kind of clear mindness and what resembled a somewhat normal breathing, she brought the sticky hand near her. She needed to smell his essence, imprint it to memory before she’d wave his hand to undo this mess she made. After everything had returned to their previous state and she tucked in his semi hard member in his boxers, it hit her. _He hadn’t have sex for a long time! That’s why!_

She laughed with glee, his hearty laugh she heard so rarely filling the car. _Oh my dear Rumple, having taste in everything except her. Suits you well_ As she got fully dressed, and the light sweat on his skin had started to subside, she decided to gaze at the sea, relaxing and maybe allowing herself to ride this post orgasmic haze to sleep. Emma would wake her up with her call when it was time. A very solid plan on paper but reality was slightly different since she apparently couldn’t keep his hands off his bulk, stroking it gently even as she was falling asleep, realizing that after a quarter of an hour or so, his erection was back. _You beast_ she grinned and bit his lower lip. _Oh you’re not going to fuck that bookworm for at least another month you imp, I’ll dry you up._ She only unzipped his pants this time and closed his eyes stroking slowly his hard on. _Today you come for me and me alone._  “Regina” Hearing the carnal need in his voice brought her shivers. “Regina” she repeated and his cock twitched in his hand. _You will satisfy me any way I want Rumple… Say anything I want… You are mine…_


	4. Reverse

When the mansion’s doorbell finally rang, Emma Swan almost ran to greet the two –at least that’s what she hoped for- magic practitioners. Alas, her eyes only fell on the form of the Dark One who walked past her in a hurry murmuring something about it being strange not having the keys to her own house. Emma closed the door and caught up with the male formed madam Mayor “Regina, haven’t you found Gold yet? I have been calling and calling… No answer. I assumed he’d at least answer to your call if he saw his own number on the screen….” She wanted to have this done and over with now that she was certain about her magic being stable and under control. One step closer to capturing and defeating the Snow Queen was one step closer to her peace of mind. “I drove right up here, I didn’t have his cell phone with me and I didn’t want to waste time by going over his shop just for that” Regina was slightly afraid the Dark One’s voice would betray her, ring false to the Savior’s ears, expose her white lie but then again she knew deep down she was really good at controlling herself when she wanted and telling convincingly all kind of lies. Truth was she was still thinking about her escapades inside his car, ones that went on even when she received the call. Even a while after as a matter of fact. A fact she didn’t want to divulge to anyone, even vaguely presented as a hint of uncertain air surrounding her.

“Stop fretting Miss Swan” Regina’s voice was heard all of a sudden and made both of them jump slightly towards it. “I’m right here” Rumple stood at the living room’s open pathway, smirking slightly while licking one by one his fingertips slowly, making eye contact mostly with himself. “You always knew how to make magic with your forbidden fruit Regina” he said as his chocolate eyes were trying to detect a crack in the stone like façade she made his form assume – _probably by mimicking me_ he mused in his head. “Delicious apple pie”  Emma was found quicker to respond while Regina let his amber eyes look at her form for a few moments as her own were preoccupied by paying attention to the blonde. “You were here the whole time?! Why didn’t you pick up your phone? Ehm, her phone, you know what I mean” Before he could actually utter anything she just continued “You know what? Nevermind, what’s important now is that we can get over with everything stat, let’s go” She motioned him to move forward and he obliged languidly, eyeing for a few seconds his student looking somewhat stiff in his well tailored suit. He proceeded walking down the vault in an almost seductive manner while Emma followed suit. Regina huffed, clenched his teeth and walked slowly behind them.

The Savior was indeed true to her word, she had managed to do everything they had talked about in a relatively short amount of time, making both Rumple and Regina silently impressed by her progress and magical abilities. After passing through a big circle of a bright white light she produced seamlessly, the accident was undone at an instant and master and student were both able to feel their own bodies for a change. Regina sighed with satisfaction and Rumple let a small cough fly away, a preparation for the proper use of his vocal chords it seemed. Emma beaming with satisfaction was eager to proceed to the next step of their plan, reaffirming their original talk about how and when they’d lure the Snow Queen in the vault. A few hours would have to pass for it had to be done at night so she proposed they’d all get to end their day as normally as possible.

“Gold are you coming?” she said as she was straightening her new mustard leather jacket, halfway through the stairs already. “Precede Miss Swan, I’ll have to drive my own car anyway. No need in keeping you” Emma glanced at their direction finding them eyeing each other like they’ve done so many times, as if they were trying to find that weak spot that’d allow one of them to crack the other from the inside. She genuinely wasn’t in the mood for their ridiculous power games. “I’ll call you later Regina okay? I’ll send Henry over before it’s night time, I promise” Regina smiled “All right Emma, we’ll talk later” she said while looking at Rumple still. Emma rolled her eyes and almost jogged the rest of the way out. When the thump of her boots stopped and the master door shut closed, Regina spoke again “Aren’t you leaving? I’m sure you have a lot of things to attend to. I know I am” She turned around on her heels and looked herself at her grand mirror. “Like fixing this mess you made” she grimaced as her fingers run through the curly strands of hair that adorned her face. “What were you even doing with my hair and makeup Rumple? God….” she continued as she went closer to the mirror, checking out how the lack of makeup made her appear – so different from what she was used to.

Rumple walked a couple of steps forward until he ended up pressing his right thigh on the left side of her firm ass, the rest of his leg grazing parts of her own thus ingeniously hiding his erection from her scope of vision. His face was the only thing she could clearly see in the mirror, both of their reflections standing side by side, looking back at them. “I took a shower” he said, almost cheek to cheek with her. Turning slightly to his right he continued in a low voice with his hot breath falling directly on her skin “I rather like that look on you” Instant chills went through her body and despite her facial expression remaining unchanged, she realized her hardened nipples were now probably popping off the silky fabric of her shirt. One quick look down at the mirror and there they were, visible in all their glory. “And why exactly am I not wearing any underwear?” she shot as her glimmering eyes met his amber ones in the mirror. Resuming his original cheek to cheek position he said in a nonchalant tone “I wasn’t in the mood of rummaging through your dressers believe it or not”

His proximity made the air around her so thick she thought she would just lean over any moment now and surrender herself in his arms, thirsting for the kiss that would fill her lungs with air… life… the ability to breathe without strain again because everything would just click like a puzzle and her insides wouldn’t be fragmented anymore, his indifference and their distance wouldn’t cement the cracks anymore. His venom would run through her veins like an antidote, the only antidote suitable for her bizarre self, the one she craved for and yet run away from. Today would be no exception; the remembrance of his perpetual indifference fell heavy like a tombstone on her heart and she decided right then and there this was the only reason she had difficulty breathing after all. “We should go upstairs, I have things to attend to” she said almost softly but her body stance changed, stiffened, got away from him in a few determined steps towards the stairs. She never looked back as Rumple hoped, she never looked back to accidentally see his desire for her printed on his well tailored suit, never looked back to see his glinting eyes and familiar smirk, that sly licking of his lips only she brought out in him, the one that made him look like a cat licking his milky whiskers with pleasure. She never looked back to see his eyes dim, his smile fade away and a dark cloud rest upon his eyebrows. He gulped and buttoned his coat closed before he preceded ascending the stairs slowly.

When he finally reached the main house and searched for her he noticed she was standing by the fireplace, one arm on the mantle while the other was holding her phone as she was –he assumed- reading though her text messages. The instant he remembered his earlier exchange with Robin Hood, his fists clenched and he immediately hid them inside his coat’s pockets. He was taken by surprise as he discovered an object there, the glass apple she had taken from his shop and apparently forgotten. As he took it out and examined it he chuckled loud enough to get her attention. “I see you had no problem rummaging through my stuff though” The corner of his eye saw her approaching him, presumably preparing something clever and snarky to say by the time she had reached closer but he foiled her plans pretty quickly. “There” he extended his arm presenting the red and golden adorned apple to her. She stopped at her tracks and looked utterly perplexed by the gesture. As she cupped it and his fingers alike she uttered “What’s the price?” He bent his arm, drawing her closer and closer until she could look deep into his gaze, until their lips almost brushed, until he could smell deeply her intoxicating aroma. “It’s a gift”

The annoying contraption she was holding rang and startled him, making him loosen his grip on the figurine. As she got momentarily distracted by the sound, her grip failed to hold tight as well and so the apple slipped and crashed unceremoniously on the floor, smashing into pieces in front of their eyes. Its pieces could as well have been jammed into their hearts, that’s how they felt like anyway, a piercing sting at their left side of the chest cavity as they were glancing at the disfigured glass. “It can be fixed” he said and tried to bent down and collect it “I can fix it”. Regina stopped him “Don’t bother. It’s broken. The pieces will ALWAYS be broken. Don’t bother fooling yourself it can be fixed” Bitterness laced every word that came out of her mouth like thick molasses. He just… promised her a new one if he’d ever found it again. He really didn’t know what to do to appease her at this point. He tried all he could and she just… rebuffed him. Her back turned away from him, showing her indignation. Little did he know she wasn’t only talking about the apple but also of his insistence on gluing that damn chipped cup of his over and over and over again. If she ever heard that little girl of his say any variation of her tiresome “chipped” phrases she wouldn’t know how to control herself that time around, she was certain. _There’s no fixing to some things Rumple, some things are just broken! Like your charade of a relationship, like…. my heart._ Her eyes welled up as she was scrolling over her phone and just then she noticed a notification of a voice mail from Robin. She wouldn’t normally listen to it, she had made her decision but it seemed like all she ever tried with Rumple was a disaster. She couldn’t run ten miles an hour towards him only to be shattered by his stone cold indifference. She needed someone to talk to, someone who’d at least make her feel the perfect illusion even for a while.

So he heard her leaving a message promising to meet the forest boy. So she heard the main entrance closing almost with a bang after she finished her call. She turned around and kneeled over the broken apple. Mourning inside she just waved her hand and materialized the apple whole inside a chest along with several memorabilia she was saving down at her vault. It wasn’t what she wanted: having that original unbroken apple on the mantle for everyone to see. But her need for savoring every rare moment she spent with him was everpresent, overpowering. Simply discarding it would feel like sacrilege. _Will I ever stop feeling like that?_ she wondered. _Maybe if I try hard enough_ , she concluded. Maybe she’d need to stuff everything that reminded of him in a small chest inside her, deep deep down like that apple, shut down and forgotten. “New plan” she said. Her voice wasn’t convincing. She ignored that. Put her phone down and went upstairs so she could actually return to her previous style, erasing every influence he had on her.

He slammed the door of his Caddie shut, fuming. He clutched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and he started seeing red. Avoiding ripping it off with his bare hands at the last minute, he slammed himself back on his seat and took a few measured breaths. The fact that he could smell her magic all over the car wasn’t helping. It was splayed all over the dashboard as if she was trying to clear up the splattered blood of her victim. His cock twitched. Still erect and _this_ wasn’t helping. Thinking her destroying her enemies, bathing in their blood, eating their hearts and then kissing him in fervor. “Shit” he mewled. “She’s mine” he growled. “MINE!” he shouted. He tried to calm down with more breaths, tried to make his mind return to the present. Off course he knew she wouldn’t want to kill anyone now. And that besides making him secretly admiring her even more, also scared him to death. She was slipping away. There would come a time when he’d be just a memory to her, she’d look at him and see through him. Her indifference was already here, approaching like the frost, paralyzing him. He clenched his teeth and vile stirred inside his ribcage, razor blades of thoughts sawing his brain. _What if I disappeared and took Henry with me Regina hmm? What if I took my grandson with me, the thing you love most? Would you follow me then? Would you place all your care on that insignificant man and his people then? Or would you be mine? Forever? Together where we belong?_

He drove the rest of the way back to his shop with mad eyes covered in blackness

She straightened her hair and applied her usual make up in white precision

They ignored the hot red blood coursing through their hearts whispering their names

All was well.

They had a plan.


End file.
